La primera mision del equipo 7
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke tienen la primera mision de su vida a los 5 años


La gran aldea de Konoha… un lugar lleno de paz… amor… compañerismo… donde todos sus habitantes tienen la reputación de que, a pesar de ser fieros guerreros en batalla son buenas personas, saben apreciar a los amigos, son gente tranquila y amante de la pa…

-MALDITA SEA MINATO TU SOLO HASME CAZO!

O bueno eso decía el maldito vendedor de bienes raíces que me vendió una casa aquí… pero bueno sigamos con nuestra historia… esta comenzó… en 5… 4… 3… si, puedo ver el futuro… 2… 1…

En el palacio del Hokague se encontraban Minato... Fugaku Uchiha (Padre de Sasuke) Mikoto Uchiha (La otra mitad de la parejita) y… furiosa, arañando, pataleando y siendo sujetada por la única persona en el mundo capaz de controlarla, su mejor amiga Mikoto, se encontraba Kushina... furiosa

-PERO ENTIENDE QUE NO PUEDO HACERLO KUSHINA!

Kushina parpadeo un poco y Mikoto, creyendo que por el momento ya no había peligro, la soltó suspirando un poco, el problema había comenzado hacia unos días, Kushina había descubierto una nueva receta de pasteles que había pertenecido a Mito y había quedado tan contenta con su receta que había empezado a presumirle a Mikoto que eran más ricos que los que ella hacia... una persona normal, madura e inteligente hubiera hecho caso omiso a esas pequeñas burlas, sobre todo conociendo a la parlanchina de Kushina, pero... Mikoto era tan testaruda y egocéntrica como lo seria su hijo en un universo paralelo en el que hubieran muertos asesinados por... digamos su hermano, pero como eso jamás paso no se ni por que puse el ejemplo, no lo entenderían...

Ese día había una junta de padres de familia en la academia niña a la cual asistían sus moco... retoños, de apenas 6 años, la maestra les había dicho a las madres que dentro de 1 mes habría una colecta en la escuela y que cada madre, para cooperar, debía hornear un pastel para vender, Kushina, como la persona reflexiva, introvertida y calmada que todos conocemos, había saltado de repente diciendo que ella haría TODOS los pasteles que le correspondía al curso, un total de 20 pasteles... y Mikoto no se había quedado atrás y había ofrecido hacer la misma cantidad... el problema era que mientras Mikoto ya tenía todo echo y solo bastaba hornear en casa Kushina no había hecho nada de nada... Y EL EVENTO ERA EN 2 DIAS!

-Kushina... entiende, no puedo cancelar el festival escolar solamente porque no pudiste hacer los pasteles a tiempo... –Minato-

-Pero... pero.. lo otro?...

-Ni enviar al escuadrón de asesinos a comprar los ingredientes...

-Haaaa no es justo!

-Kushina-san... todo eso es su culpa, no puede ahora eludir su responsabilidad... por qué no simplemente va, compra todo y hace el trabajo usted misma por una vez? –Fugaku-

Kushina volteo a ver a Fugaku, sin furia, ni ira, ni ninguna expresión en su rostro, solamente lo miraba tranquilamente a los ojos...

-COBARDE! YA VERAS CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA!

Gritaba Mikoto furiosa, asomándose por la ventana por la que su marido acababa de atravesar para escapar de la mirada de "en 5 segundos estarás muerto" de Kushina... Kushina volteo a ver a Minato suplicante pero finalmente suspiro resignada, si Minato decía que no podía ayudarla era porque realmente no podía ayudarla, eso lo sabía bastante bien y unos momentos después Kushina y Mikoto salían del edificio

-Ni siquiera he comprado los ingredientes...

-Vamos será fácil...

-Necesito ayu... jejeje...

Kushina volteo a ver lo que había frente al edificio, enfrente a este había un pequeño parque de juegos donde los niños podían jugar prácticamente bajo la mirada del Hokague y sus guardias personales sin que los niños se sintieran nerviosos por ello o siquiera lo supieran, en ese lugar, en un arenero, jugaban 3 niños, uno de ellos eran una niña frentuda con el pelo corto rosa, el otro un niño rubio con unas marcas en el rostro como si fuera un zorro y el tercero un niño con pinta de...

-Mikoto préstame a tu hija quieres?

-YA TE DIJE QUE SASUKE-CHAN ES NIÑO! NIÑO!

Bueno con eso entendieron, los 3 jugaban tranquilamente, cuando voltearon y sonrieron al ver a Kushina y Mikoto acercándose

-Hola niños... cómo están? –Kushina-

-Hola señoras... –Sakura-

-Mama tiene esa cara asesina de nuevo... –Naruto-

-Si... da miedo...

Kushina, que odiaba que le dijeran señora, les dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas a pesar de que una venita palpitaba en su frente y que su cabello se elevaba alrededor de su cabeza formando las 9 colas del Kyubi... por qué tenía el Kyubi?

-7 años antes, un extraño enmascarado junto con un hombre planta miraban a Konoha a lo lejos...-

-Ahora si... iré... asesinare a la esposa del tercer Hokague... le enviare un recado a los del clan Uchiha que ganaron un auto y deben ir a recogerlo a la aldea vecina y robare al zorro de 9 colas haciendo que les echen la culpa si... sii... SIIIIIIII!

A Tobi le cae un rayo y lo mata...

-Te dije que si hacías tu mascara de acero atraería los rayos... pero me escuchas... no... Nadie le hace caso a la planta parlante...

-Volviendo al futuro-

-No –Los 3-

-Por favor... –Kushina-

-No...

Decían los niños... que no querían perder su sábado... Kushina suspiro pero Mikoto les sonrió a los chicos

-Vamos que mal niños... su primera misión ninja y la rechazan...?

A Sakura no le importó para nada eso pero Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron rápidamente a verla con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Una misión ninja? –Los 2-

-Si... su primera misión ninja... pero ya que no la quieren hacer...

-SI QUEREMOS SI QUEREMOS! –Los 2-

-Bueno... entonces tengan...

Kushina saco un papelito y se lo dio a Naruto, tanto el como Sasuke leyeron impacientes este mientras Sakura suspiraba un poco, resignada, ya que ese día sus padres no estaban e Ino había ido con los suyos a visitar a unos parientes por lo que no tenía más que hacer que estar con Naruto y Sasuke todo el día

-Mama... esto es la lista de las compras...

-Correcto! Esta será su primera misión... tendrán que ir y buscar cada uno de esos 8 artículos y traerlos a casa antes del atardecer, díganles a los de la tienda que lo pongan en mi cuenta, de acuerdo?

-Si señora

Dijeron los 2 niños poniéndose firmes y salieron corriendo, Sakura se acercó a Kushina y se puso colorada, ya que la venita en la sien de esta había aparecido de nuevo, trago saliva

-Nos vemos Kushina-sama... Mikoto-sama...

Sakura salió corriendo tras sus 2 amigos, Mikoto y Kushina los miraban irse

-Y ahora a trabajar en preparar todo para hornear no? –Mikoto-

-Vamos al centro comercial

-Bueno n.n

Los 3 niños corrían rápidamente por la calle cuando de repente Sasuke se detuvo, Naruto y Sakura siguieron corriendo pero segundo después regresaron a donde estaba

-Sasuke-kun que pasa? –Sakura-

-No entienden... que estamos haciendo?... –Sasuke-

-Ir de compras? –Naruto-

-No...

Sasuke volteo a verlos y Sakura y Naruto reconocieron una cara de maniático obsesivo potencialmente homicida que ponía cada vez que su papa le daba algún entrenamiento que hacer y que años después descubrieron que era solo para sacar a Sasuke de casa para que el y Mikoto pudieran coooooo...nversar sobre literatura... aja...

-No entienden que vemos... esta es... nuestra... primera... misión... NINJA! –Sasuke-

-Y? –Sakura y Naruto-

-QUE LA FORMA DE TERMINARLA DECIDIRA NUESTRO FUTURO! –Sasuke-

-Y...

-Si no la acabamos bien... seremos ninjas mediocres...

-Y? –Como todo niño a esos 2 les vale el futuro-

-QUE PODRIAMOS LLEGAR A SER LOS PEORES NINJA DE LA ALDEA! –Sasuke-

-Y?

-Que es lo que les pasa los peores ninja de la aldea?...

Naruto y Sakura pensaron en que ponían a hacer a los ninja más inútiles de la aldea y...

-PAPA LOS PONE A AYUDAR A MI MAMA EN LOS QUEHACERES DE LA CASA! –Naruto-

-NOOOOOOO! YO NO PUEDO HACER QUEHACERES! SOY FEMINISTA! SASUKE-KUN DEBE HABER ALGUNA FORMA DE SALVARNOS DE ALGO ASI! –Sakura-

-Solo una... hay que pedirle ayuda a un verdadero shinobi... alguien audaz... alguien fuerte... un verdadero héroe que haya sobrevivido a 1000 batallas y nos pueda ayudar y guiar con su mano firme y sus años de experiencia...

5 minutos después

-Hermano! Anda hermano dinos dinos...

Sasuke miraba a Itachi con ojos suplicantes, Itachi, recostado en el sofá, en shorts, chanclas, camisa blanca sucísima, tomando de un refresco, comiendo papitas y viendo la tv (no lo juzguen apuesto a que en sus vacaciones ustedes están igual) ignoraba al fastidioso de su hermanito, ok que lo adoraba y todo pero todo mocoso molesta de vez en cuando, finalmente empezaron los comerciales e Itachi suspirando se sentó en el sofá, volteando a ver a los 3 niños que ya conocía muy bien, a Naruto porque prácticamente vivía en su casa ya que Mikoto prefería que jugaran ahí, a Sasuke porque de echo vivía en su casa y a Sakura por que por alguna razón, ella y su rubia amiguita seguían a Sasuke por todos lados como perritos falderos, aunque Itachi estaba seguro que para cuando Sasuke se diera cuenta y apreciara que sucedía a ella ya les valdría y habrían escogido a otro

-Así que Kushina-san les ha dado su primera misión ninja he...

Les decía apenas aguantándose la risa por que hubieran caído en algo así, pero de repente se puso serio, ya que al menos eso lo libraría de esos niños por ese día

-Bien... hay 3 reglas que deben saber...

Tomo una mesita de té y un enorme mapa de Konoha, desplegándolo en esta

-Numero 1... Infórmense de donde está su objetivo, lo que me han dicho es que son 8 ingredientes, pero 3 los encontraran en este punto así que serán 4 puntos los que visitaran... estos lugares será a donde irán por cada uno...

-Por qué a esos 4 y no comprar todo en una sola tienda? –Sakura-

-Porque estos 4 puntos son las tiendas con más calidad en cada una de las cosas que Kushina-san les encargo, la granja de las afueras por los huevos y la leche, la dulcería al lado de la tienda de venenos con formas de dulce para la cocoa, el betún de chocolate, la vainilla y el azúcar, el polvo de hornear en la pastelería de la familia Akimichi, la mantequilla en la cremería de la entrada norte... ahí es donde hay más calidad y ustedes son shinobi de Konoha, no solo deben cumplir su misión... deben hacerla lo mejor que puedan...

Los chicos asintieron, serios, Itachi asintió solemnemente en silencio, aunque de echo había escogido esos 5 lugares porque estaban muy lejos uno de otro, obligaría a los chicos volver a casa de los Uzumaki a dejar todo antes de ir al siguiente punto y por ende, esperaba que los mantuviera ocupados el resto del día

-Regla numero 2... Deben seguir su misión hasta el final, entendido? No la deben abandonar... POR NADA! Deben prometérmelo

-Te lo prometo cara marcada –Naruto-

-Claro que si... Itachi-san... –Sakura-

-Por supuesto hermano...

Itachi sonrió ahora si estaba seguro de tener toda la tarde libre...

-Y tercer punto... pase lo que pase, no importa que tan estúpidas sean, no importan las consecuencias... deben seguir las ordenes, Escucharon? LO QUE LES DIGAN LO VAN A HACER!

-SI SEÑOR!

Dijeron los 3 niños poniéndose firmes, impresionados por el discurso de Itachi, este asintió y los miro fijamente

-Ahora...vayan!

Los 3 salieron de la casa corriendo cada uno por su camino... después los 3 regresaron a donde estaba Itachi...

-Y por cual vamos primero? –los 3-

-Por el que este más cerca de aquí... es?...

-LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA AKIMICHI! VAMOS!

Los 3 niños salieron corriendo ahora si en una sola dirección, Itachi suspiro un poco y se metió de nuevo a la casa para seguir viendo la t.v. mientras los 3 chicos corrían rápidamente por las calles hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de la familia Akimichi, la cual era tan bien la panadería mas grande de todo el lugar, los 3 entraron y saludaron a la señora Akimichi que escucho todo lo que decían y asintió

-Polvo para hornear he? Así que tu mama de verdad hará todos los pasteles? Bien bien... haber... aquí tienes Naruto...

Le paso una cajita de polvo para hornear

-Van corriendo verdad? Que no se te vaya a perder, entendido? Sujétalo muy fuerte y que no se te pierda y no se paren en el camino, oyeron?

-Si señora –los 3-

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la tienda, Naruto llevaba la bolsa de compra con la cajita colgando de la mano, Sasuke lo miro fijamente

-Que haces dobe?... –Sasuke-

-Dijimos que la que encargo la misión es mi mama y por eso yo llevare todo –Naruto-

-Y mira como lo haces! Llevas la cajita colgando? Que dijo la señora Akimichi? –Sasuke-

-Dijo... sujétalo muy fuerte...

Naruto miro la cajita y la saco sin saber por qué la tenía que coger con las manos

-OBEDECE NARUTO! –Sakura-

-A quién? A Sasuke?

-No... No recuerdas lo que nos dijo Itachi-san? –Imitando la voz de Itachi y con una máscara de el puesta- pase lo que pase, no importa que tan estúpidas sean, no importan las consecuencias... deben seguir las ordenes, Escucharon? LO QUE LES DIGAN LO VAN A HACER!

-Entonces... a esto se refería Itachi-san... bueno... VAMOS!

Los 3 niños salieron corriendo hacia la casa Uzumaki, corrieron corrieron y corrieron, luego se detuvieron a preguntar por donde era porque se perdieron, se regresaron se regresaron se regresaron, pero finalmente llegaron a la casa después del primer encargo, entraron a la cocina, que estaba vacía, pero con un mensajito de Kushina donde decía que solo dejaran las cosas en la mesa

-Bueno llegamos... pero... estará bien esto?

Naruto miro la cajita de polvo para hornear, la había apretado tanto que se había roto y había ido dejando un rastro de polvo para hornear por todo el camino, pero tal como Itachi dijo, pase lo que pase... cumplió las ordenes y cumplió con su deber, así que dejo la maltrecha cajita en la mesa y volteo a ver a Sasuke

-Crees que así estuvo bien? –Naruto-

-No se... –Sasuke-

-Y que hacemos?... –Sakura-

-5 minutos después-

-Que pasa ahora?

Le decía Itachi a los 3 niños que estaban firmes en el peor lugar en el que pudieran estar si querían tener una larga vida... entre Itachi y la tele... Sasuke no quería contarle a su hermano que había pasado para que no pensara que habían fallado en su importante misión... a Sakura le daba pena y Naruto... francamente le valía gorro pero estaba hay por qué imaginaba que le haría su madre si resulto que había hecho las cosas mal, finalmente Sakura conto todo a Itachi y este suspiro

-No sean tontos... cuando tengan que llevar algo a casa que sea de las compras lo que deben hacer es simplemente meterlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y así se van corriendo a casa, mientras no lo saquen no correrá el riesgo de que se pierda... ahora déjenme en paz

-Bien

Los 3 niños salieron y Sasuke miro a Naruto

-Ahora a dónde vamos? –Sasuke-

-Por la mantequilla a la quesería cerca de la puerta norte

-VAMOS! –Los 3-

-Y el norte?... –Sakura-

30 segundos después

-A 3 cuadras, giran a la izquierda y todo derecho –Itachi-

-VAMOS! –Los 3-

Y corrieron más y más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta norte, hay se encontraba una gran cremería, que vendía leche, quesos, yogurts y entre otras cosas, mantequilla... solo que ahora había un dilema

-A llevarla en el bolsillo... tú no puedes... dobe –Sasuke-

-Por qué no? –Naruto-

-Porque todo el tiempo traes las manos en los bolsillos –Sasuke-

-Ha...

-Yo la llevo Sasuke-kun –Sakura-

-Tú tan poco calificas... Sakura... tu vestido no lleva bolsillos...

-Entonces que hacemos? –Sakura-

-Sasuke con la cara y el tono de voz de una persona que se resigna a hacer una misión que salvara al universo- Yo lo hare...

Y Sasuke se metió la mantequilla al bolsillo de atrás del pantalón...

Era un hermoso y caluroso día de verano... mientras los niños felices corrían en el sol, contentos de disfrutar uno de los últimos días libres de escuela... antes de librarse de ella durante 2 meses por vacaciones... y para cuando llegaron a casa de Kushina Sasuke tenía una inmensa mancha en los pantalones y ponían un paquete aceitoso, viscoso e informe en la mesa de la cocina, después, suspiro...

-5 minutos después Itachi veía a su hermano, muy serio...-

-Sasuke... OTRA VEZ? DECIAS QUE YA HABIAS APRENDIDO AIR AL BAÑO! YA TIENES 7 AÑOS POR DIOS!

-QUE NO FUE ESO!

-Una ducha y un cambio de pantalones, además de la risa histérica de Naruto y Sakura después-

Itachi se llevó la mano a la cara, después de oír lo que decían los niños

-DEBIERON DECIRME QUE IBAN POR MANTEQUILLA!

-PERO TU NOS DIJISTE QUE... –Sasuke-

-Si si sé que lo dije... miren... cuando vayan por un producto que se pueda echar a perder deben llevar una hielera o una bolsa de hielo... así echan el producto hay y lo llevan a casa sin que se dañe –Itachi-

-COMO LA LECHE QUE VAMOS A IR A COMPRAR! –Sakura-

-LA LECHE! CORRECTO! Es más aquí tengo una hielera para ustedes

Itachi fue y saco una gran hielera de unicel y se la entregó a los niños, estos sonrieron

-Gracias Itachi-san

-De nada y recuerden, todo lo que sea natural va ahí excepto los huevos!

-SIII!

Los 3 niños corrieron contentos hacia las afueras, a una pequeña granjita casi a la salida de Konoha, poco antes de llegar se detuvieron

-Bien vamos a hacer esto... Sakura, tu y yo iremos por la bolsa de hielo y Naruto traerá la leche y los huevos entendido?

-SI!

Los 3 niños se separaron, la señora, que conocía a Naruto y se llevaba bastante bien, sonrió al verlo y rápidamente le dio lo que quería pero además

-Naruto así que vienes por encargo de tu mama he? Pues que bueno por que tan bien me había encargado una sorpresa para ti...

-Sorpresa?

-Si...

-Y es algo natural o artificial?

-Claro que es natural niño... es...

2 minutos después en el punto de reunión

-UN PERRITO! –Sasuke y Sakura-

-Y ES NATURAL! –Naruto-

-Natural? Esperen no irán a...

-Nos dijo... pase lo que pase... no importa lo estúpido que sea... obedecemos ordenes... somos shinobi...

-Ok...

-1 minuto después-

-NO SE QUIERE METER! –Sasuke-

-AYUDAMEE! ME ESTA MORDIENDO! –Naruto-

-LE VOY A PEGAR CON EL HIELO MANTENGANLO QUIETO! –Sakura-

... ... ...

Itachi suspiro un poco mientras miraba lo que había quedado del pobre animal que tiritaba de frio debajo de su sillón y suspiro... después se levantó al fin...

-Bueno vamos al último lugar, yo los acompañare

-Gracias –Los 3, llenos de mordidas, arañazos y con una demanda de la asociación protectora de animales, fans de crepúsculo, Inuzukas y similares del país del fuego-

Itachi y los niños fuero a la dulcería, compraron azúcar, betún de chocolate, vainilla y cocoa y poco después llevaban a las afueras de la casa, entraron y dejaron las cosas en la mesa, al voltear no vieron un pequeño destello dorado que apareció en la cocina y al salir se encontraron con Kushina

-Así que acabaron he? Y tú los ayudaste, Itachi?

-Si señora –Itachi-

-Muy bien... bueno tengo que ir a hornear no se hacen 20 pasteles de la noche a la mañana...

Kushina cerró la puerta e Itachi volteo a ver a los niños alarmado

-20 PASTELES? ERAN 20!? JAMAS ME DIJERON QUE ERAN TANTOS!

-Que? Y que tiene? Trajimos los ingredientes de la lista

-HABER DAMELA!

Itachi les arrebato la lista y la leyó, efectivamente hay decían los ingredientes... pero no cuanto de cada uno

-PERO ESTO NO SIRVE DE NADA PARA 20 PASTELES? SOLO BASTARA CON 1!

-QUE? –Los 3-

-MI MAMA ME VA A MATAR! –Naruto-

-FALLAMOS EN NUESTRA PRIMERA MISION! –Sakura-

-TODOS EN LA ALDEA SABE QUE AUN ME HAGO EN LA CAMA POR NADA! –Sasuke-

-BUA! –Los 3-

-SILENCIO!

Itachi los miro seriamente, con los brazos cruzados... enfadado...

-NO SON GUERREROS? NO SON SHINOBI? UN SHINOBI ACEPTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS, VAYAN HAYA, DIGANLE A KUSHINA-SAN LO QUE PASO Y AFRONTEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Los 3 tragaron saliva y asintieron, entrando a la casa, con cara de borreguitos que van al matadero... tan pronto cerraron la puerta la seriedad en el rostro de Itachi fue reemplazada por el miedo

-Si Kushina-san sabe que paso aquí me va a matar mejor me largo!

-Sale corriendo-

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke miraban la puerta de la cocina, temerosos, pero Naruto finalmente trago saliva... camino hacia ella, abrió la puerta... con los ojos cerrados, cabizbajo, esperando el regaño

-Mama... sobre la... misión...

-Es cierto... GRAN TRABAJO NIÑOS!

-He?

Los 3 miraron la cocina y se quedaron boquiabiertos, docenas de huevos, sacos de harina, varias botellas de leche, una cubeta de mantequilla, todo estaba hay...

-Hablaremos en un rato tengo mucho que hacer! Ya vera Mikoto que esta vez le voy a ganar! Si! Y USTEDES CHICOS YA VERAN EL PREMIO QUE LES VOY A DAR PERO AHORA DEJENME TRABAJAR!

Kushina empezó a hornear y los 3 niños aun shokeados salieron de la cocina cerrando la puerta, cuando alguien se acercó a ellos por detras

-Oí que su primera misión fue todo un éxito...

Los 3 voltearon y Naruto sonrió

-PAPA! –Naruto-

-Bien echo niños... estoy orgulloso... de los 3...

-Papa... tu...

-Shh...

Minato puso sus 2 dedos frente a sus labios para decirles que guardaran silencio

-Tengan... por su primer éxito como shinobi...

Les tendió 3 enormes paletas de caramelo que los 3 le sacaron de las manos y Minato les sonrió

-Ahora vayan a jugar que ya han trabajado mucho por hoy y buen trabajo, escuadrón 7

-GRACIAS, HOKAGE-SAMA!

Dijeron los 3 poniéndose firmes, entendiendo por primera vez porque todos lo llamaban... héroe...

Al otro día, Sasuke e Itachi estaban en el cuarto de Itachi, Sasuke miraba un álbum de estampas e Itachi jugaba un videojuego cuando entro Mikoto

-Niños voy a salir, entienden

-Si

Dijo Itachi sin hacerle caso jugando su videojuego aunque Sasuke si volteo a verla

-Deje los 20 pasteles en sus moldes en el suelo para que se enfriaran, no cabían en la mesa

-Si... –Itachi-

-Itachi tu eres el encargado de esos pasteles, vigila que papa no se robe ninguno, cierra las ventanas si llueve y si tu o tu hermano tienen que salir fíjense bien como pisan sobre los pasteles al salir

-Aja...

Mikoto salió de la habitación y poco después salía de la casa, cuando Sasuke escucho gritos afuera y se asomó por la ventana, eran Naruto y Sakura, Naruto tenía a su perrito en los brazos que después de una noche de cuidados y descanso se había repuesto

-SASUKE-KUN! BAJA! –Sakura-

-VAMOS A JUGAR CON MI PERRITO!

-VOY!

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano

-Puedo ir?

-Ve...

-Pero hermano no bajaras a proteger los...

-Ve...

-Pero es una misión ninja no?

-Sasuke, que te dije de las misiones? No importa lo que hagas... no importa lo estúpido que suene lo que te piden hacer... debes hacerlo y seguir ordenes... solo haz lo que dijo mama al salir y estarás bien...

-Ok...

Sasuke bajo y vio los pasteles enfriándose por todo el suelo... recordó las ordenes...

-Si tú o tu hermano tienen que salir fíjense bien como pisan sobre los pasteles al salir-

Y con cuidado, se fue fijando, como pisaba sobre cada pastel... uno por uno... hasta que finalmente salió

-Sasuke-kun porque tienes masa en los pies? –Sakura-

-Una misión ninja... ahora a jugar

-SI! –Los 2-

Nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso cuando Mikoto llego a casa... pero cuenta la leyenda... que Itachi no se pudo sentar hasta el mes siguiente...

-Fin-


End file.
